


Keep me safe at night

by drugsins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Or not, some plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsins/pseuds/drugsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are forced to spend a night in the same room at a hotel. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me safe at night

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first work I've ever done in the fandom but just decided to post it. Hope you like it!
> 
> ¤ find me on tumblr at drugsins ¤

Harry was ecstatic.

They had just finished the last show of the tour and they were running back to their bus, sweating and giggling while passing by different rooms of the building they had just sang in. Louis was right in front of Harry, T-shirt in his hand casually used as a towel while he shoved it in his hair, ruining his perfectly styled quiff and smearing sweat all over his forehead with a huge smile on his face. He was glowing.

Harry was mesmerized by the sight that was right in front of his eyes; he loved Louis' genuine smile when his eyes crinkled a little and he showed his perfectly white teeth surrounded by the full red lips that were now shining from the heat. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a complete mess but he was still the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. He grinned and laid a hand upon Louis' shoulder who was now turned to face him with an endearing expression on his face.  


”Turned out pretty well huh?” He asked, eyeing Harry with a flirty look. ”Except maybe the parts where you teased me with your sexual innuendos and I had to hide behind the sofa for 10 minutes because of my hard on!” He shoved Harry's shoulder playfully while Harry laughed out loud and put a hand around his shoulders.

However he suddenly got a serious look, which took Louis by surprise, and said in a low voice, ”I meant everything i said by the way. I can't wait to get you all for me tonight and show you I'm a man of promise.”  


Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at him with huge eyes, already feeling his pants straining. Harry knew how to use his words to get him aroused in only a second, damn him. Harry smirked at him, noticing how he was already twitching and trying to avoid his gaze, completely knowing his effect on him. He was just about to continue his teasing when a loud voice woke him up from his reverie.  


”Hey, you two! Move or we will freeze to death with the door open!”  


Liam had his head poked outside of the bus and his teeth were chattering in his mouth from the cold. He was looking at the two boys with an accusatory look, urging them to hurry up so that he could go back to the warmth of their lovely bus. They had forgotten that it was actually snowing outside, too caught in the adrenaline after the show, so Harry only now noticed that Louis was shirtless in the cold wind and was shivering like mad. He tried to cover him up with his hands and took the boy inside the bus, roughly touching his hands and face in order to warm him up.  


”You should get a hot shower and change, yeah? I wouldn't want you catching a cold.”  


Louis nodded and hurried to the back of the bus where their beds and personal stuff were and quickly, throwing his clothes around, got under the hot steam of water. His body suddenly got relaxed and he smiled at the wonderful sensation that prickled his skin. With his eyes closed he traced his abdomen with light fingers until he reached the smooth line of hair that went further downwards. He smiled at himself thinking of what he was going to do and remembering Harry's words from earlier. He was finally reaching the base of his erection when the bus came to an abrupt stop and he hit his head on the shower tiles.  


”Owww what the hell?!”  


He massaged at his hurting head, still whining when something caught his attention. He heard loud chattering outside the bathroom and realised something must have happened. He quickly dressed, forgetting about his hard on in an instant and stepped out of the room in the loud, small living room. Liam and Zayn were both talking to Paul with an alarmed look on their faces, mirroring Louis' face at that moment. However Harry was sitting on the couch, his fingers tangled in his lap, with a relaxed smile on his face while he stared at a fix point on the ceiling. Niall was obviously eating some chips, ignoring everything that was happening near him, being completely fascinated by something written on the chips' bag. Louis rolled his eyes at the two careless boys and decided to go to his other bandmates to find out what was going on.  


”- I don't really think it's a good idea but it's the only one i have right now! I can't believe this happened, I specifically told Adam to fuel and everything-”  


”Uhm.. Sorry to interupt but what is happening? ”  


Paul turned to Louis with wide eyes as if he had just acknowledged his presence. Liam and Zayn turned to him with an apologetic smile and then turned their attention to Paul again, waiting for him to start speaking. Paul sighed.  


”We ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. I don't know what happened, I called everyone from your management for some explanations but the only thing they had for me was that they have no fault and that I have to sort this out on my own!” He was becoming rapidly agitated, his face turning red from stress. ”Not to mention that it's a dreadful weather outside and we're stuck here with no heating and only a few supplies. I can't believe this!” He put his hand on his forehead, massaging it and trying to relax a bit, thinking of a solution.  


Louis was looking at him curiously and then caught a glimpse of Liam who was nibbling his lower lip, concern written all over his face while he was trying to find a solution as well.  


”Listen, I think I know what we can do,” Louis said suddenly and the three pairs of eyes turned to him.  
”Do you at least know the zone in which we are located? I mean not specifically, but, I don't know, a small clue of where we are?” He continued.  


”Uhm.. well the last town we passed was Stratford but it's like 10 miles behind us I don't think it's any help-”  


”Perfect!” Louis jumped and turned, running to the bedroom, aiming for his laptop. They still had the Internet so they should use it to their benefit. He returned with it in his hands and then shoved himself on the couch near Harry, cornering the boy and pushing him into Niall who didn't seem to mind the small assault and continued his meal. Harry turned to Louis and looked with a curious face at the screen of Louis' computer.  


”And how exactly is your computer going to help, if you don't mind my asking?” Zayn said in a bitter tone, frowning at Louis.  


He took a deep breath and then, while typing furiously, he said, ”Well since we have only one indication about our location right now, we don't have any heat or food but our credit cards with us, I thought we could search for some hotels near the area of Stanford and maybe we'll get lucky to get some rooms for the night, considering we can't sleep here or go to our reserved hotel.”  


They all stayed quiet for a second, processing louis' babbling and then Paul realeased a loud breath.  


”Yes, that is the best idea. Although it will be hard to actually locate any hotel now, it's getting really dark and-”  


”But look I think there's one!”  


They all rushed to the window looking at the lighted building Liam was pointing at.  


”Oh well I guess we won't have to search at all now, right? Let's get moving!”  
  
**  
  
After grabbing some clothes in their suitcases, rushing through the freezing wind and the snow, they finally reached the life-saving hotel. However they encountered another problem. The hotel only had 2 available rooms and they were 8 people: the boys, Paul, the driver and one of their hairstylists. Now Paul was at the reception, pleading to find more rooms, telling the receptionist to look again through the list of empty rooms.  


”I'm sorry,” she was saying for the 5th time. ”We've only got 2 rooms with 2 king sized beds.”  


Louis was watching the dialogue very attentively while Harry rubbed small circles on his arm, clearly not interested in Paul's argument with the woman. Actually, Harry was horny. Like, really horny. He had been like that even from the middle of the show when he caught a glimpse of a sweaty Louis running around on stage, out of breath, eyes shining and Tshirt clinging to his wet skin. So now only thinking of that imagine he got incredibly aroused and bit his lower lip while trying to get his legs closer in order not to show his hard on. He turned to Louis and saw him really focused on what was happening in front of them.  


”Mmmm.. What's going on babe, what are they saying?” He nuzzled his face in Louis' neck, tongue slipping out a bit and licking the soft skin there. Louis jumped and turned to him with an accusatory look in his eyes.  


”Stop that, now it's not the time. I'm really worried what we're gonna do tonight.” Louis said and frowned, looking really concerned.  


”Mm.. But I know exactly what we're gonna do babe.” Harry said in a low growl, unable to hide how turned on he was.  


Louis turned to look at him again and finally noticed the way Harry's pupils were completely dilated with lust and something more that was indescribably hot. Harry licked his lips, taken aback by Louis' stare and smirked.  


”Oh my god Harry, stop!” Louis hissed. ”Not now, this is important!” He turned his face from Harry, abruptly stood up and hurried to Paul.  


Harry sighed with a disappointed look on his face because his boyfriend had just left him sitting there on the couch with his bandmates and with a raging erection. Ugh, not a great beginning for the passionate night that he was hoping for.  
  


**  
  
After finally settling in their room, ( because they had reached the agreement of them 5 sleeping in a room and the rest in the other one) Louis slumped on the bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes for a second, deeply breathing the scent of their room when he felt a presence hovering above him. He then, of course, felt lips attacking his neck in a desperate way.  


”Mm.. Harry, 'm tired.” He mumbled sleepily and shoved gently at the shoulders of the other boy.  


Harry sighed and accepted the fact that he wasn't getting any tonight. When he realised Harry left him alone, Louis opened his eyes and stood up only to see the sulking boy getting in his pajamas and into bed next to him, turning his back at him and mumbling a 'goodnight'. He felt awful for rejecting Harry but they couldn't do anything inappropriate, as much as he wanted to, while the other 3 boys were in the same room with them, right?

He turned his head and saw Liam and Zayn already in the bed next to them, cuddled together under the duvet and with a peaceful expression on their faces. Niall however was standing in the middle of the room, looking very uncomfortable at the extra small bed they had asked for him. He then noticed Louis staring at him and said, ”I guess I'm gonna.. uhm.. go down for a bit and find myself some food, I'm starving.”

A grin appeared on his face and Louis laughed.

  
”Sure you are. You only ate like half an hour ago, far too long innit?”

  
”Yeah,” Niall encouraged and then, putting on his hoodie, waved and got out of the room in a heartbeat.  


Louis rolled his eyes, still smiling when something in the other bed caught his attention. Liam was looking at him with a loving expression while Zayn's head was on his chest, snoring lightly. Liam was tugging absently at Zayn's hair at the back of his neck, as if reassuring him he wasn't going anywhere even if he was sound asleep. Louis smiled at the caring gesture, nodded at Liam and then turned the light off and got into his own bed. Harry was sleeping with his back at him, clearly still upset about earlier, but Louis still put a hand over his waist and kissed his neck, whispering a light 'goodnight' and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
  


**  
  


Harry woke up to someone rutting against his leg uncomfortably. He scratched his eyes sleepily and tried to turn gently only to find a mumbling, partly asleep Louis whispering in his sleep and moving his length slowly up and down Harry's leg. Harry smiled and realised that Louis was probably having an erotic dream about which he was definitely going to tease him tomorrow. However he was shocked to hear Louis speak into his ear, actually very awake and well, turned on.  


”Mmm.. You're finally up babe. Didn't know what to do anymore to get you to notice me.” Louis growled, making the hairs from Harry's neck stand up from the hotness emanated from Louis' voice.  


”But.. You said you didn't want to do anything tonight!” Harry hissed, almost yelling with frustration remembering the early evening and clenching his fists in the sheets.  


”Shhhh babe, I'm sorry, I was wrong.. I want you so much right now.”  


Louis was now basically purring, still rubbing his erection over Harry's ass, and his hands hovering over Harry's front.  


”No, now I don't want it anymore! You can take care of it yourself!” Harry shoved at Louis' hands removing them from his waist and tried to get away from Louis' strong grip. However he couldn't deny that he was already getting hot only from Louis' mumbles of protest but he had to be strong and keep his ground, show Louis who's boss.  


Louis finally grabbed his body again, trapping his hard on against Harry's ass and was just preparing to start pouring hot, dirty talks into Harry's ears when he heard a low moan that came from behind him. He slowly detached himself from Harry and tried to see through the dark, glaring at the other bed but of course, he couldn't see a thing.  


”Harry, was that you earlier?” He asked on a more serious tone.

  
”What are you talking about?” Harry asked in a low whisper, clearly confused.  


”Uhm.. That moan, was that from you?”  


Even though he knew that it had definitely come from behind them, he had to be sure.  


”No, it wasn't me.” Harry said in a heartbeat, still confused.  


Then another soft growl filled the room and Louis turned quickly trying to locate the source of the sound. Harry was fiddling uncomfortably in the sheets, clearly feeling Louis' tension so he stood up in a sitting position after Louis, as well. Louis decided to turn on the light and Harry paled, not prepared for the sight that faced him.  


Liam was rutting against the sheets, his face flushed and mouth slightly opened agape, eyes tightly closed. He had one hand draped on his forehead and one burried underneath the duvet covering his lower region. A small stripe of dark hair was slipping out of the sheets and a clear form of a head was bobbing its way up and down under them while Liam was tightly pulling at the hair covered by the duvet as well.  


Harry was mesmerized. The sight in front of him was so hot but at the same time he felt so wrong. He caught a glimpse of Louis, still not out of his reverie, and he realised that the boy's hand had gone south and was now stroking himself at a slow pace, while filthy, low moans escaped his lips. Harry was hot. He felt his pants suddenly straining his erection but he didn't dare move, still fascinated by everything that surrounded him. He didn't know Liam was so shameless. He could have never imagined him be an extrovert, enjoying the audience. He didn't realise he was staring at Liam's trembling body until the boy turned and looked at him with eyes full of lust while a loud groan escaped him.  


”Oh my god, Zayn.. Babe, ah, your mouth-”  


His mumbling was interrupted by another shout and that's when Harry finally lost it. He turned to Louis who was now working his cock at a very fast pace and grabbed the boy into a rough kiss. Their mouths met and their tongues started exploring while desperate sounds filled the room. Harry had never felt so turned on in his life. The way Louis clinged to him as if his life depended on it, still not letting go of his erection, and the sounds that came from the other bed made his head explode with lust and passion.  


”Zayn nghhhh- faster babe, I'm gonna-”

  
Liam was silenced with a messy kiss from Zayn who was now on top of him, still stroking Liam's cock. He grabbed desperately whatever part of Zayn he could reach, tangling his fingers in his hair and pushing at his shirt.  


”I wanna feel you,” he was now mumbling. ”Please let me feel your skin.”  


Zayn quickly complied, taking his shirt off and rutting against Liam's already soaked chest. The sounds they were making were extremely hot, the air filled with their loud gasps, that were shamelessly thrown by both couples. Zayn returned to his previous activity, trailing kisses on his way down, leaving Liam's mouth wet and sighing in pleasure as his hands found their way in Zayn's hair again.  


Harry was on the point of coming right there and then from the sensation of Louis on top of him, kissing him loudly and also sliding on him at a rough pace. The moans were already transformed into loud groans, none of the boys keeping anything in anymore.  


”Mmm.. Get them off, come on, I want you in me.”  


Harry pushed with fast movements at Louis' pants as the other boy watched as in awe how he was quickly undressed. He grabbed at Harry's clothes and in a second they were both finally naked, panting against each other. The four boys were sometimes throwing glimpses at each other, only managing to get more turned on and get the situation even more heated.  


”Come on babe, I want you to fuck me.” Harry groaned in Louis' ear and pushed him off him while he slumped on his belly, exposing his perfectly round ass to Louis' eyes.

Louis growled low in his neck while massaging one of his boyfriend's asscheeks and said lazily, ”I don't wanna hurt you babe..”  


Harry rutted against the sheets impatiently as he watched Zayn's mouth work at an amazingly slow and torturing pace over Liam's length.  


”Nghhh- come on Louis do it! Fuck me hard babe come on, give it to me already!” Harry rambled, clenching his fists in the sheets completely turned on by Liam's aroused face who was now breathing so hard, he thought he might suffocate.

 

Louis waited for no more commands as he rushed to his suitcase and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He slicked two of his fingers and slowly put them inside the broken boy beneath him who was sweating and moaning erratically. He managed to thrust them inside him a few times before Harry clenched around him, shivering.  


”Come on fuck me already,” Harry gasped and Louis complied, head spinning with lust. He lubed himself up and then, not being able to resist anymore, roughly shoved inside the boy. Harry gasped, stilling for a moment, clenching his eyes shut and then finally spoke, ”Move, ah, damn, move Louis!”  


Louis started at a fast pace, hard moans coming out of Harry's mouth as he watched absolutely fascinated how Harry's stare was fixated on Zayn and Liam. When he turned his head he realised that Liam was on the verge of coming, his face contorting slightly as his whole body was spasming.  


”Ahhhh Zaynn- ”  


And that was it, Liam was spilling all over Zayn's mouth, hair and hand as the other boy was desperately trying to swallow it all.  


Louis started going even deeper in the boy underneath him, the image that he had just witnessed making him get closer to his orgasm as well. And just then a loud groan escaped Harry's lips and he was coming all over the sheets and his hand which at one moment had found its way to his achingly hard cock. With Harry clenching all over him and the painfully beautiful moans that were coming from the other couple, Louis came with a shout all over Harry, painting him with his come. He then limply fell on the boy's back, trying to regain his breath as he heard the other three boys breathing heavily as well.

After a few moments, he pulled out of Harry and slid next to him in bed. Harry was watching him with a content look on his face, his curls plastered to his forehead while he sleepily mumbled, ”Well that was the best orgasm of my life.”  


Louis grinned and kissed the top of Harry's head as the boy slowly drifted to sleep. He gently stood up in a sitting position and glanced over at the other couple. They were tangled together in the bed, with a dreamy and peaceful look on their faces, Zayn's head in the crook of Liam's neck and Liam's hands holding his waist safely. Then Liam turned and smiled reassuringly at Louis as if telling him that everything was going to be ok. Louis nodded, understanding the message and then with a last kiss to Harry's temple, he closed his eyes.  


Louis however noticed the way Niall slipped quietly in the room moments later with a handful of food, and mumbling how his life would be empty without it, as he got into bed as well. Louis smiled, thinking that yes, he had everything he could have ever dreamed for: music, his 3 bestmates and of course, the love of his life who was breathing quietly in his arms.


End file.
